Flowers and Romance
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: For the past month, Rima's life has been turned upside down, due to the departure of her boyfriend. At a flower festival, how will Rima deal with being the only one without a relationship? Will her boyfriend return? Crappy summary. RimaHiko Fluff. One-Shot, written for Wisteria Blossom's birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! A bit Tadamu, Kutau, Yairi, but mostly RimaHiko.


**So, one of my good fanfiction followers, Wisteria Blossom, is celebrating her birthday today! As a request, she wanted me to write a RimaHiko one-shot, so here goes! Happy Birthday Wisty! Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!**

The sun shined in the sky, signaling the morning. Rima Mashiro opened her eyes, and yawned, reluctantly climbing out of bed. She glanced at her calendar, and groaned, seeing the date. Today was the day the guardians were going to go to a flower festival. It sounded dreadful and way too romantic to Rima, but she decided to go, since the only other option was staying at home with her insane parents. Grunting, Rima climbed out of bed, and changed into clothes. Since it was the summer, Rima put on a pink tank top, with jean shorts. She brushed her hair, and decided to put it into a ponytail, to change it up. She wore a matching pink headband.

"Are you ready Rima?" Kusu-Kusu wondered. "It's going to be so much fun!" Rima narrowed her eyes at her chara.

"Fun's an overstatement." Rima muttered, sighing. "It's a waste of time. What's the point at observing flowers?" Rima walked downstairs, and put her hand on her hip, waiting for her mother to drive her.

"Mother, are you going to drive me to the flower festival?" Rima wondered.

"Your father will take you." Her mother said.

"Excuse me?! It's your job to take Rima to this crap!"

"I always do it! You are just a lazy bastard!" It hurt Rima to hear her parents argue like this, cursing a lot, and not even caring if it was in front of Rima. Rima didn't care about curse words, but it hurt her that her parents didn't care if they said it.

"I'm sort of in a rush, so I don't give a crap who takes me, but can one of you decide now?" Rima muttered. Kusu-Kusu stared at Rima, flabbergasted.

"Rima, since when do you speak to your parents like that?!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"Does it matter? They suck as parents anyway. I just don't care." Rima muttered, sighing. Her mother sighed in defeat, glaring at Rima's father, and took Rima into the car. Rima sat in the backseat, curled into a ball. She hated living with her family. Every day, she had to endure their constant fighting.

"We're here." Rima's mother grunted, letting Rima out of the car. Without thanking her, Rima left the car, and walked towards the other former guardians.

"Rima!" Amu called, smiling immensely. Tadase was holding her hand. Yaya grinned at Rima, while jumping on Kairi's back. Kukai and Utau were there as well, also holding hands. It didn't shock Rima that this was a romance trip. Romance was the last thing Rima wanted to deal with. Not only were her parents undergoing a ton of fighting and getting a divorce soon, but it forced Rima to think about the last thing she wanted to.

"Let's go admire the flowers!" Yaya exclaimed, grinning. "GIDDY UP!" She screamed to Kairi, hitting his back. Kairi was forced to comply, as he moved forward. Rima walked in the back, alone. She was the only one who couldn't hold anyone's hand or be with anyone. It hurt Rima greatly, to think of that person, the one person who understood Rima, and managed to make her fall in love.

One month ago

"No… Not again!" Amu shrieked, as four of the five guardians, all graduated except for Yaya, entered the Royal Garden. Amu fell to her knees, tears falling down her face steadily.

"What's up Amu?" Rima wondered, looking at her friend with worry.

"Where's Nagi-Tan?" Yaya wondered. "He's not usually late, so Rhythm probably sidetracked him." Yaya started to giggle. "What a funny bunch!"

"Amu-Chan…" Tadase whispered. "Can you tell us what's wrong?" Amu pointed to the note on the table. The three of them went to read it.

"_Putting it simply, I am moving away to Europe to practice my dancing. Amu-Chan, I apologize immensely for leaving you again without notice. Really, I truly regret it, and I wish I was able to inform you guys before my departure in person. Kukai, if you are reading this as well, I promise you a game of basketball when I get home, which will be in about two years. I will miss all of you guys so much. Anyway, have fun in Middle School. I know it will be great. ~NF." _

"There's no way he just left like that." Rima muttered. "I do not believe that."

"Rima… he did it last time." Amu whispered her face tear-stricken. "He just left with a note…" It took Rima a while to remember that Nagihiko had told her.

"Yeah, but… His wording was peculiar." Rima said, re-reading the letter. "Usually he writes a lot more eloquently."

"Mashiro-San…" Tadase whispered, giving her a face of pity.

"I'm not giving up!" Rima cried. A tear fell down her face. She turned the letter over, and shook it, frantically searching for another letter. "Come on Nagi… You can't just… Ugh!" Clutching the letter, Rima sat in a chair, sighing in defeat. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she read the letter over one last time. Suddenly, something occurred to her. She observed that the first letter of the first four sentences spelled out park. Rima smiled, suddenly realizing she was right. "I'll be right back. I err, have to use the bathroom." Rima lied, standing up, and leaving the Royal Garden.

"Wait Rima, can we have the letter?" Tadase asked.

"Oh, um, sure." Rima handed them the letter, before leaving, and walking to the park. Rima always heard Nagihiko talk about how pretty the park was. She peered into the park, and started to walk inside. She didn't see anyone in the slightest that resembled Nagihiko.

_Maybe I'm wrong…_ Rima thought, gritting her teeth.

"He's got to be here! It can't just be a coincidence!" Kusu-Kusu whined. Rima sat on the park bench, scanning the park. Where was he?

"Not bad. I thought you would get it." Rima turned, facing a certain purple-head. He wore a red scarf and a black t-shirt with jeans. Rima's face flushed.

"Why did you think I would get it, and not the other guardians? How did you know?" Rima wondered.

"Rima-Chan, you have more perseverance than the other guardians, although Amu-Chan can be pretty stubborn. If you want to find something, you will." Nagihiko smiled, sitting beside her. Rima thought about that description, and sighed.

"When are you leaving?" Rima muttered.

"Very shortly." Nagihiko admitted. "I just barely had time for this brief chat." Rima sighed.

"Well, since you knew I would find it, what did you want to tell me?" Rima wondered, her hand on her fist. Nagihiko's smile disappeared.

"This might seem pompous, telling you this now right before I'm leaving for a while. I just felt I needed to get it off my shoulders, and I wanted you to know." Nagihiko looked a little nervous, but he faced Rima. "I…I'm in love with you, Rima. I have been for a bit now. I was always a little scared you would say no. However, I believe you have some variation of mutual feelings. I wish I could stay here, and be with you, but alas, things don't always work so nicely. I'm so sorry Rima-Chan…" Rima stared at him, in disbelief. He sincerely looked upset.

"H-How did you know I liked you?!" Rima exclaimed.

"You always blush around me. I do too, around you." Nagihiko admitted, his face reddening. Rima couldn't help to smile at the flustered Nagihiko. She had never seen him like this, so embarrassed. She took his hand. Nagihiko looked at her, surprised.

"Well, I do like you, Nagi. And now, you're leaving. So, basically, I won't see you for two years, and I will have these feelings for you." Tears formed in Rima's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Nagihiko whispered, trying to keep a stoic face, but utterly failing.

"I'm not mad at you. I just…" Rima sighed.

"I should get going. I will see you in a few months, I promise." Nagihiko slid his hand out of hers.

"More like twenty-four months…" Rima muttered. "Twenty-four months, with thirty days approximately per month, without you."

"You always said you hated me." Nagihiko pointed out. "So, you can stay away from me now."

"But I never did! I just…" Rima hugged Nagihiko. "Don't leave." Rima whined, acting like a two-year-old. "Nagi…"

"If I could control it, I would. I would stay if I had the choice, but I don't." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Rima-Chan, if you fall in love with anyone else…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Rima muttered. "That could never happen." She leaned towards Nagihiko, and kissed him right on his lips. Nagihiko didn't seem to expect it all, but he kissed her back anyway. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Nagihiko wrapping his arms around her. They finally separated, both red-faced.

"Good-bye Rima-Chan. I love you." Nagihiko gave her a small smile, and turned away, walking away.

"I love you too…" Rima muttered, staring at his long purple hair, that got smaller the farther he moved from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Why did he have to confess to her at that moment? There was nothing Kusu-Kusu could say that would cheer up Rima. Sighing, she walked back to the Royal Garden.

"Wow Rima-Tan, you really had to pee!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima's eyes narrowed, sitting in her chair, and crawling into a ball.

"What actually happened?" Amu wondered, looking at her friend with worry.

"Nothing that matters anymore." Rima muttered.

* * *

"Rima, come on! You're staring at a wall!" Kukai called. Rima snapped out of it, and followed the others to observe the flowers. Rima didn't understand the appeal of the flowers. They were just a flower, with colors.

"They're so pretty!" Amu exclaimed, oblivious to Rima's thoughts.

"Feel free to pick as many as you want." The attendant said. "If they go to your romance, then it's all worth it!" Tadase picked one and handed it to Amu. Amu smiled, and hugged him. Rima rolled her eyes, not understanding Amu's surprise. It was so predictable Tadase would do that.

"WOW THE FLOWERS ARE SO PRETTY!" Yaya squealed, watching the flowers.

"What's so good about staring at flowers?" Rima wondered. "It's a flower."

"It's more than just a flower! It's sooooo pretty!" Yaya exclaimed. "KAIRI, PICK ONE FOR ME!" Kairi sighed, and got one for her. Yaya grinned, and wore it in her hair.

"You are acting way too much like my sister…" Kairi muttered, sighing.

"Kukai, if you get a flower for me, I swear, I will break up with you." Utau muttered. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Okay, geez!" Kukai muttered.

"It's just too cliché." Rima looked at Utau, not agreeing more.

"Alright, we've looked at flowers enough. Let's go anywhere else, hm… Candy! Let's get pocky!" Rima suggested, so she could get Yaya on her side.

"YEAH!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Wait guys! We didn't even finish looking at the flowers!" Amu whined.

"Yeah! Let's watch flowers!" Yaya agreed, following Amu. She had jumped off of Kairi's back. Rima sighed, seeing how easily Yaya was persuaded.

"Let's go to the next exhibit." Tadase suggested, leading the other guardians.

* * *

"Why do we have to look at flowers? What is the enjoyment in admiring flowers?" Rhythm moaned.

"They're beautiful, that's why! Look at how many colors each has!" Temari exclaimed. Rhythm peered up.

"Boring!" Rhythm whined.

"I'm more with Rhythm." Nagihiko admitted. "However, there's one reason we are at this flower festival."

"Why?" Both charas wondered.

"The others are here. I'm going to surprise them that I'm back." Nagihiko said, smiling. He climbed up a tree, character changing with Rhythm, and spotted his friends. They were watching the flowers. However, he observed Rima looking bored. He watched her, and realized how much he missed her, and the others. She was the only one there who didn't have any date. He figured that she probably didn't want to be there, although that wasn't a hard inference.

"So, how are you going to tell them?" Rhythm wondered, looking at Nagihiko.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Nagihiko smiled. He put sunglasses on, and tied his hair back, so it would fit into a hat. He pulled out a mirror he had in his pocket, and admired his disguise. He jumped down from the tree, and pulled out a camera. "I'll be acting as a photographer." He whispered to his charas.

"Uh…why?" Temari wondered.

"You'll see." Nagihiko winked, walking towards his friends. "Hey, do you guys want a picture? You couples look awfully nice together! Don't worry, it's free of cost." Rima snorted loudly, and Nagihiko tried his best not to making any sort of eye contact with her.

"Huh? Uh, well, sure!" Amu smiled, speaking for the group.

"You really trust some random photographer?" Utau wondered, her arms crossed.

"Why not? He doesn't look or sound that much older than us." Kukai pointed out, as he grinned, and put his arm around Utau's shoulders. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"I'm out of this picture." Rima muttered.

"Hey, just because you're single, doesn't mean you need to back out of a photo! We want you Rima!" Amu said, smiling.

"You're single? Wow, that's something I wouldn't expect to hear from a pretty girl like you!" Nagihiko said flirtatiously. He smirked, freaking Rhythm and Temari out. They hid in his pockets.

"Are you really hitting on me?" Rima muttered lazily. "Well, for your information, I'm not single." All of the others stared at Rima, astonished.

"Wait…what?!" Yaya exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Rima muttered sighing. It hurt Nagihiko to see Rima start to look upset.

"I knew you weren't single." Nagihiko informed her.

"You don't know a thing about me. Stay away from me. Let's go." Rima said, starting to walk away. Nagihiko's eyes widened, suddenly realizing how creepy he must sound. He coughed.

"That's not what I meant, Rima-Chan." Rima paused.

"How the hell do you know my name, and why are you calling me…Oh my god." Rima turned to Nagihiko, realization in her eyes.

"Eh? What's up?" Amu wondered, looking at Rima. A small smile spread across Rima's lips. She walked towards him, and they embraced. All of the others stared at them, puzzled.

"Uh…Rima? Why are you hugging a random stranger?" Amu wondered. Rima let go of him, turning to the others.

"Are you guys really that slow?" Rima wondered. She took off his hat, revealing his long purple hair.

"N-Nagi?!" Kukai exclaimed.

"YAY NAGI-TAN! YAYA MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Yaya squealed, hugging Nagihiko.

"Yaya-Chan! I missed you too." Nagihiko smiled.

"Fujisaki-Kun, it's great to see you, but why are you back so early?" Tadase wondered. Nagihiko took off his sunglasses, and sighed.

"A few days ago, we were informed that there was a robbing attempt back at my house." Nagihiko explained. "So, we flew home and made sure there was no damage. My mother wanted to go back, but I managed to convince her otherwise…"

"How did you pull _that _off?!" Kukai wondered. He walked towards Nagihiko, and ruffled his hair playfully.

"I basically told her I didn't want to go back… I'm in quite a bit of trouble, but she complied." Nagihiko explained, smiling innocently.

"Wow, aren't you misbehaved? Finally, you don't do something you're supposed to! Good boy! You're learning the ways!" Kukai said. Utau narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Amu said, smiling. "Do you want to see the flowers?" Nagihiko didn't really say anything, but he glanced at Rima.

"Frankly, Amu-Chan, flowers don't seem entirely…interesting. Rima-Chan, you don't seem too interested either…"

"This is so boring!" Rima whined. She smiled at Nagihiko. "Let's leave." She took Nagihiko's hand, as they walked out together. Nagihiko felt the others' eyes on them, but he ignored them.

"Rima-Chan, why didn't you tell the other guardians about us?" Nagihiko wondered.

"I… I was upset you left, and I didn't think you'd come back for a long time, so I just figured that it was pointless." Rima explained. "So…are you back for good?"

"I should be. I got Baaya on my side too against my mother, so I should be good." Nagihiko smiled. He looked at Rima. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care." Rima muttered. "This might sound corny, but I'll go anywhere as long as you're with me. I missed you Nagi…"

"I missed you too." Nagihiko whispered, holding her hand and squeezing it. It was beginning to get darker. "Alright, I have an idea." Nagihiko transformed with Rhythm, and picked Rima up bridal-style. He flew up into the night sky. He couldn't fly around for that long, especially carrying Rima, so he landed on top of Seiyo Academy's roof.

"I've always wondered what it's like to walk on the roof of the school." Rima pointed out, walking a bit.

"Be careful Rima-Chan; the roof is slanted…"

"I'm fine." Rima pointed out. Nagihiko watched Rima walk around, his hand holding onto one of the structures on the roof. Rima walked back towards Nagihiko. "What time is it?"

"It's ten after six, why?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Shoot! My mother said she'll pick me up at six o'clock at the flower festival." Rima exclaimed.

"It's alright." Nagihiko picked her up again, and flew her back to the flower festival. "Don't worry about missing out on this one date; I'm not going anywhere, so we have so many days to spend together."

"That's true." Rima said, smiling. "That's going to be great." Rima leaned up, and kissed Nagihiko's lips. He kissed her back.

"Nagi, watch out!" Rhythm called from inside him. Nagihiko stopped kissing, and moved upward, before he could crash into a tree.

"Way to almost crash into a tree." Rima pointed out, smiling.

"Oh shut up." Nagihiko kissed her again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, even though Rima's mother was waiting. Fortunately, Rima's mother didn't see them kissing. Rima broke up the kiss, smiling widely, and walked into her car, giving Nagihiko one last wave. Nagihiko smiled back, as he started walking back to his house.

"Well, that worked out better than you would have ever envisioned." Temari said, smiling. "How cute you two are…" Nagihiko blushed, sitting on his bed.

"I didn't expect that, I'll be honest." Nagihiko said softly. He put his head on his pillow, and fell to sleep, thinking about Rima.

**I hope everyone enjoyed Wisty's birthday present! Please review/alert to me/read my other stories! Most of my stories also contain RimaHiko fluff. Happy Birthday Wisty! **


End file.
